Trapped Before
by randomfan17
Summary: This is the prequel to Trapped and it's just as smutty, Draco and Blaise have always liked to keep Hermione locked in a room for their entertainment.


Before Trapped

Blaise sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table and followed the direction of his gaze. Hermione Granger was laughing happily at the Gryffindor table at something Ginny had said and replying sending the red head into fits of laughter. Draco was staring at her so hard Blaise was surprised she didn't feel his eyes on her. She looked over for a second, blushed, and then looked away quickly.

"Mate, she thinks your stalking her," Blaise said reaching for toast.

"I am stalking her, but she doesn't avoid me," Draco said finally looking away from Hermione. "And I need your help getting to her."

"You want me to jeopardize the slight friendship I have with her to get your rocks off, what's in it for me?" Blaise asked eyeing Draco.

"You can get yours off too, I know you think she's sexy," Draco said, Blaise shrugged.

"I like her like that but can't you do this by yourself?" he asked glancing at Hermione pulling her skirt down slightly.

"No, she wouldn't trust me if I killed Voldemort in front of her to protect the school. You however have a small chance of actually getting her to my final destination," Draco said.

"I don't know if it's worth it mate," Blaise said hesitating. "I mean she likes me somewhat, I could probably seduce her later."

"You really think that the brains of the golden trio is going is going to sleep with any Slytherin willingly," Draco said and Blaise looked at Hermione again. She was smiling at Potter about something and he shook his head.

"Not with saint Potter always trailing behind her," he admitted. "When do you want her?"

Draco smiled deviously and started explaining his plan. Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor watched this behavior from their seats and the lustful looks that both Slytherins were aiming at Hermione while she remained oblivious.

"Mione, watch out for Malfoy and Zabini. I don't trust them at all," Harry said suddenly. She looked over her shoulder at the Slytherins eyeing her and waved at Blaise who smiled back.

"Don't worry, I can handle them," she said.

"I just don't want you wandering off with either of them where no one can help you," Harry said.

"I'll be on the lookout boss," she said giving him a salute like a soldier and he laughed but looked at her seriously.

"Watch your back and tell me if they do anything suspicious," Harry said. She nodded absently before she went back to talking to Ginny.

Saturday Hermione was in the library searching for something new to read when someone bumped into her from behind and caught her before she hit the shelves.

"Sorry Granger," she heard behind her close to her ear though. She turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Um, its alright I didn't get hurt," she said holding her blush back and moving away from him slowly.

"What were you looking for?" he asked glancing at the shelf.

"Um, topics on old magic and rituals, I can't reach the ones on top though," she said reaching up to grab a thick book from the top shelf. He was looking at the back of her legs and how high her skirt was rising before he reached up easily and took her book down. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said before he walked off and she looked at him walk away before she went to the counter and checked out her book. Walking out to the lake she sat under a cool tree and started reading. She was semi distracted by Draco's strange behavior, he had never apologized for anything before today and she hadn't thought him capable of the senitment. Even though Ginny kept telling her to go for him she didn't believe that Draco had any interest in her. Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts other then about her book she started reading. She was reading for about thirty minutes before she heard footsteps pounding toward her. She glanced up to see Blaise running toward her rapidly.

"What's wrong Zabini?" she asked closing her book and looking worried.

"I need your help, someone's in the Room of Requirement trapped. Please help me get them out," he said hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your Slytherin, you would have just walked on by and laughed," she said leaning back against the tree and he laughed.

"I did until they said that something was in there with them, imagine the experiments gone bad that are still slithering around in there," he said smirking.

"Why did you come to me? You could have told Professor Snape," she said.

"What teacher in their sane mind is still here on Saturday? And besides your Head Girl come help," he said getting irritated. She groaned before she got up and followed him to the section of wall that revealed the Room of Requirement. A simple wooden door was in the wall and she heard someone banging on the other side screaming to be let out. She tried magic to make it spring open but it didn't, to un-jam it, and finally she tried to open it by hand. It swung inward taking her with it and she fell to the floor in the dark room feeling a soft rug underneath her.

Someone stole her wand from behind her and felt up the back of her of leg before moving away from her quickly. Getting to her feet she pulled her skirt down and tried to see in the dark while she heard people whispering in the dark.

"Zabini, where are you?" she called.

"Right here," he said from directly behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist before he pulled her back against his chest.

"What are you doing? Are you the one that took my wand and touched my leg?" she asked getting out of his grasp and stumbling forward right into another pair of arms.

"Sorry Granger, that was me. I just couldn't resist," he said running his hand up her leg and under the edge of her skirt before she pushed away from him.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked backing away from both of them and hitting a wall. She started feeling for the door when they both took one of her arms and dragged her over to a huge bed and threw her onto it.

"So innocent, I thought she would be more informed Blaise. You know what they say about the quiet ones," Draco said before he pinned her down on the bed and kissed her hungrily.

"Their supposed to be the freakiest in bed but I think Hermione's the exception," Blaise said suddenly turning on the lights and Hermione saw everything clearly.

Draco was lying on top of her kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair in just his boxers. Blaise was taking his time in getting undressed, just watching Draco trying to devour Hermione's lips again and she was trying to push him away. Draco pushed her hands to the side and opening her shirt one button at time to minimize the damage he did to her clothes and pulling it off of her. She turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away when he leaned off her slightly to take off her skirt but Zabini stopped her by climbing on the bed from the opposite side and holding her down. Draco slipped off her skirt and looked at her almost naked in her underwear and knee high socks looking better then any of his fantasies.

Both of them held her down and kissed her exposed skin while she tried to wiggle out from between them. Draco was constantly running his fingers up her thighs on the inside and Blaise was kneading her breast through her bra before he took it off of her and threw it to the ground. Draco pushed her panties to the side and slide a finger into her entrance and was surprised at the moan that slipped through her lips. They looked at each other over her and smirked.

"I guess she is a freak in the bed,"Zabini said before he moved down and started sucking on her nipple making another moan escape her. Draco pumped his finger inside of her and coupled with Zabini sucking on her nipples made her come over unwillingly with a soft scream. Suddenly she started screaming in earnest and Zabini and Draco started checking to make sure the other hadn't hurt her before they covered her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Granger?" Draco growled at her.

"What do you expect Drake? She doesn't like what we're doing so far, let's kick it up a notch," Blaise said calmly pulling Hermione's panties off and throwing them to the floor. He started pumping two fingers into her and rubbing her clit. She threw her head back and whimpered before she rubbed against them more while Draco moved his hand to kiss her again taking possession of her mouth completely. Zabini moved out of the way and Draco pushed her legs apart more pushed into her slowly hearing her cry in pain before Zabini covered her mouth with his and kissed her slowly and distracting her. Draco was trying to hold back but she was tight.

"I didn't think she was going to be this tight, damn I can't hold back long," Draco said.

"Don't worry, if you don't finish her I will," Zabini said moving to her breast again and sucking on them again. She moaned again unable to hold it back and Draco started pounding into her making her scream as she tried to get more of him inside of her and to make Zabini suck harder. They both stopped and looked at her.

"I think she likes it," Draco said smirking.

"I do too, but I wonder which of us is doing a better job," Zabini said going back to what he was doing and listened to her moan before he stopped. Draco started pounding into her again and she nearly screamed before she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned and moved faster trying to bring her over the edge and when he did her screams bounced off the walls. They laid there panting when someone knocked on the door and both Zabini and Draco looked at it worriedly.

"You took precautions right," Zabini said.

"Of course," he said looking at the door suspiciously. "Go see who it is."

"What if it's Potter?" Zabini asked.

"Then tell him to fuck off and slam the door," Draco said covering Hermione's mouth with his and making sure she couldn't make a sound while Zabini got off the bed and cracked it open after pulling on his boxers.

"What do you want Potter?" Zabini asked loudly.

"I heard someone scream as I passed by, but never mind. Have you seen Hermione?" he asked trying not to be rude.

"Down by the lake an hour ago, but as you heard I'm busy right now," Zabini smirked before he closed the door and passed it three times to make it disappear. He came back to the bed and pushed Draco away from Hermione. He kissed deeply making her moan with how good he was at it. He kicked off his boxers and thrust into Hermione and she moaned again feeling Draco come up beside her and massaged her breast while he kissed her possessively. Zabini touched her clit and she came shouting loudly into Draco's mouth feeling boneless beneath Zabini as he thrust into her for the final time and came grunting loudly. Exhausted he laid beside her and Draco getting his breathe back before he sat up.

"How long do you plan on spending here Draco?" Zabini asked.

"Hm, you can go if you want," Draco said without looking away from Hermione now struggling to get away from them. He held her down while Zabini got dressed and left the room quickly.

"Why are you still keeping me here?" she asked Draco who had her pinned to the bed.

"Do you know how long I've been watching you, fantasing about this, and now I have you where I want you," he said rubbing his nose against her jawline and caressing her hip. "Oh Merlin I want to keep you here for hours."

"I don't want to be here," she said turning her head when he tried to kiss her again.

"I can't let you go without another go. And besides you were liking it a minute ago," he said lifting up and she suddenly kicked him in the stomach winding him.

She jumped off the bed and grabbed her wand quickly making her clothes fly one before she ran to the door. Draco tried to freeze her but with wand in hand she easily got out of it while he called to her from the bed. She yanked open the door and ran to the library and hid in a deserted aisle silently summoning copy of a magazine that Ginny told her had a preventative spell for pregnancy and skimmed it finding the spell quickly cast it.

After she did that she slid down to the floor and held her knees to her chest and took deep calming breaths as she thought about what she should do. Rape would get both of them kicked out but did she want them to go through that. Just because she had a crush on him before didn't mean she did now, no probably never again, but she could move past it and forget about it. They all graduated in two months, she could avoid both of them till then and never see them again. Crying a little she put her head back against the wall and tried to suppress the thought that it felt good. Wiping her tears away she stood up and went to the girls prefect bathroom and scrubbed till her skin was pink and went up to the common room. Harry and Ron asked here where she was and she said she had been wandering around the lake and said she was too tired for dinner and went up to bed. Lying down on her stomach she cleared her head and told herself firmly to not dream of them.

On graduation Hermione was all smiles and cheers as one by one her friends got their diplomas. When Draco and Blaise passed by she dropped her head and hid her face behind a curtain of hair. When everyone was seated again and McGonagall gave the last speech they all stood up and shot fireworks in to the sky. And in the middle of the crowd moving around with everyone trying to find someone else Draco found Hermione alone at the edge and crept up behind her.

"I'm sorry Granger," he said softly but she still jumped and he grabbed her arm to keep her where she was. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change that you did it, and I'll forgive you but leave me alone," she said taking her arm back and leaving him standing there watching her walk away and feel like he had broken something inside of himself instead of her.

For the next four years Draco kept tabs on Hermione, even bribing his way into her department. He saw what she was passionate about and tried to help in anyway to make her happy, but that old obsession rose again but he recognized it wasn't just sexual this time. He wanted her to laugh, smile, cry in happiness and not hurt, and make love to him not be forced to do it with him. She worked willingly with him and he believed that she forgave him but nothing else was there now and he felt it stab at him like her knee to his stomach so long ago. He decided if he couldn't have her heart he would keep her as long as possible in his bed. And that's when it really began.

**AN: He he, I did as some of you asked since it seemed like a good idea and I like this plot. I already know some of you are going to hate this and talk about my writing but please realize i have not been doing this for long and only for fun, the more bad reviews i get the less i'll want to write. So please review nicely and make my day a happy one.**


End file.
